


Weddings, Funerals, And The Occasional Mosh Pit

by orphan_account



Category: Palaye Royale (Band), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other, Umbrella Academy AU, idk man this is my first fic on here, im just a palaye stan, there’s no gross stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You may wonder: “What about the other 36 children born on that day?” Well, this is the story of how the life of one of those 36’s life got far more complicated than he or his brothers ever bargained for.
Relationships: Daniel Curcio/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. The Drunk Man In The Mosh Pit

On October 1st, 1984, 43 women gave birth simultaneously, yadda yadda yadda. That whole thing. I’m sure you already know. But see that the Umbrella Academy, those famous douches, are only 7 out of 43. So, you may be wondering why I’m bringing this up. Well, I happen to be one of those other 36. This is relevant because of a few reasons, not limited to the fact that a very drunk and/or high dude is climbing up the stage at a concert I’m playing with my band. This dude in question happens to be one of those previously mentioned famous douches. I set down my drumsticks to go help when the ass starts trying to kiss my older brother at the front of the stage. I walk up, metaphorical guns blazing, and yank him away, my efforts proving more effective than Sebastian’s attempt to shout him to dust. I try to shove him to the security guards, but he latches onto my arm, causing me to get even more pissed.  
“What the fuck is your problem?!” I shout in his face, not quite expecting an answer.  
“You feel like you’re like me!” The dude responds. At first I don’t really get it, but when I look him over again, I notice the umbrella tattoo and it all clicks into place. Having heard the short exchange, Sebastian punched him and handed him to security in a quick panic. We go back to playing and finish the set, but I feel uneasy the whole time on stage and meeting people after. When we get back to the bus, it’s Brother Worrying Time™.  
“What was that? What did he say to you?” Remington’s questions spill out. He was too busy keeping the crowd under control with Phil’s help to hear the exchange.  
“That guy is from the Umbrella Academy. I’m not sure which one he was, but he had the tattoo. He said that it felt like I was like him.” I respond curtly.  
“Well, I didn’t know you could sense other people with powers when you have powers,” Sebastian noted.  
“Good thing you guys got him away then,” Remington looked uneasy. The big family secret is that that dude is right, I am like him. But I personally would prefer to live normally, not be a “superhero.” Besides, manipulating and jumping into shadows isn’t very easily going to save tons of lives. No thanks. I’d prefer to just be in a band with my brothers and make art. But, it feels like it won’t be that simple.  
“Do you think he’ll tell the other umbrella kids? Or their dad?” Remington looks to Sebastian for answers.  
“I saw in the news this morning that he’s dead, so I wouldn’t worry about Em getting recruited or some shit. But the academy having him on their radar won’t be very good. They’ll all be together for the funeral too.” Sebastian looks grim as he lays down the few facts that we’ve got.  
“Hey, I’m still here, so you can stop talking like I’m not here. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen? They come ask me to do the superhero thing, and I say no? What are they going to do? I mean, they’re not even doing the superhero thing anymore.” If my doubt shows in my voice, neither of the other brothers mention it.  
“You could get outed to the public as a person with powers, and have people wanting to see how the work by putting you in labs and shit! They couldn’t do that to the Umbrella Academy because everyone was scared by that Hargreeves freak! Sadly, we don’t have the same authority!” Sebastian’s top blows with frustration, fear and worry. I shrink back a little, hoping it goes unnoticed, but judging by the fact that Rem puts a protective hand on my shoulder immediately, that is not the case.  
“Jesus, I’m not a baby anymore, you don’t have to treat me like it.” I voice my frustration, but it’s not really backed up by the fact that I end up just leaning into Rem’s contact because touch starvation’s a bitch, especially when your brother gets all the love and affection he would need from his boyfriend. Remington looks sympathetic, which makes sense, considering that he’s definitely dealing with the same thing.  
“Sorry. I just worry about you, y’know? You’ll always be my baby brother, and I don’t want you to get hurt,” Sebastian looks genuinely sorry, and a hundred other emotions mix with it on his face. I pull in my brothers for a big group hug, and we stay like that for at least five minutes.  
“Whatever happens, I can handle myself. I promise. I’ll stay safe as I can.” I reassure my two extra moms as I gently dismantle the hug and start getting ready to sleep. I can tell that at least Sebastian will be kept up with worry, but there’s not really much I can do about that right now, so I slip on soft sweatpants and an old Weezer shirt and gently scratch out another ship in a canal of a drawing in my bunk before turning to the soft caress of sleep.


	2. Interlude

“So let me get this straight.” Diego looked exhaustedly at his brother in the backseat of his car. “You got stupid high,” Klaus nodded.  
“Decided to go to a random concert,” Another nod.  
“Climbed on the stage during a mosh pit,” Nod.  
“Tried to kiss the singer,”   
“In my defense, he was hot,”  
“Got tackled by the drummer,” Nod.  
“Felt somehow that he has powers too,” Nod.  
“Got sucker punched by the guitarist,” Nod.  
“And got your ass hauled away by security.” Diego sighed, very much done with his brother’s shit.  
“Yup!” Klaus was enthusiastic, unfazed by the crazy events of the evening.  
“You know what band it was?” Diego questioned, wanting to know more. Know if he could meet this other dude with powers.  
“I dunno, something like Palace Royal? I wasn’t paying attention!” Klaus gave his brother an exasperated answer. Diego sighed in annoyance, and started to look through a catalogue of local concerts until he found a band name that fit pretty close to Klaus’ half-assed response: Palaye Royale. After a quick google search, he found the drummer’s name.  
“Well, get your ass out of my car, I’ve got shit to do now.” Diego glared at his brother until he stumbled out of the car in an annoyed stupor. Through a bit of searching, Diego was able to find where their bus was, and waited until all the chatter was down and the lights were out before carefully sneaking into the vehicle. He carefully peeked through the bunks until he found the drummer’s sleeping form. In a slight ‘I did not plan this far’ panic, he just slid the drummer into his arms and carried him to his car, thankfully not waking him up, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick lil context interlude ;)


	3. Abduction and the Void

Oh, fuck. I wake up in the arms of someone I can tell is a stranger by the fact that I don’t recognize their breathing and walking patterns. I’m careful to make it seem like I’m asleep as they put me in the backseat of a car and start it up, driving to god knows where. The car draws to a stop after what I guess to be fifteen minutes, and the stranger once again carries me, this time into a building that reeks of sweat and grime, and back to some kind of large room. They poke my face gently in what I assume to be an attempt to wake me up, and in response I open my eyes. Their face is honestly not quite handsome, but not unappealing either. They just stare at me for a second before letting go and gesturing to a chair, which I take a seat in.  
“So, who exactly are you, and why did you abduct me in the middle of the night?” I try to hide the panic from my voice but it definitely still shows.  
“Uh, my name’s Diego. And yeah, that Diego. My brother said you were like us, so I wanted to investigate. Sorry for the whole abducting thing, I didn’t really think this plan through very well.” Diego shifted around awkwardly, awaiting my response.  
“Why exactly do you care? You’re superpowered and famous. Why do I matter to you at all?” I carefully avoid direct showing of my near-panic-attack.  
“I just want to know about all the others that dad didn’t get,” Diego answers, and I can see that he’s not lying.  
“Fair enough. I’m sure you already know, but my name’s Emerson. If you want me to tell you about my ‘superpower,’ you have to swear not to tell anyone else.” I force my voice to steadiness, carefully making eye contact.  
“I might tell my brothers and sister if they care, but I get what you’re thinking.” Diego’s face didn’t wear the sympathetic look well, but for some reason I feel like he can be trusted.  
“Fine. I can move shadows and use them to enter the void. Not very interesting, not the kinda stuff that saves the world.” I try to both be descriptive and vague at the same time.  
“That’s not boring,” Diego tries to be reassuring, but doesn’t really get it. “Can you show me?” He looks like a curious puppy in the body of a hardened criminal. I sigh and oblige, carefully forming a delicate tendril from the shadow beneath the chair, making it into a gentle wave shape suspended in air. Diego watches with curiosity and fascination, and I smirk. I stand up and walk to a large body of shadow, concentrating, then walking into the darkness and gently falling, as if through warm but dry water, into the void, imagining the look on Diego’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry, you will get some void angst, as a treat


	4. Deadly Warmth and Kindness

It’s warm and soft, fluid and graceful. Full of black, but still so, so beautiful. I swim across it for a moment, but am content to stay swaddled in the warm embrace the void gives to its visitors. It’s like it offers me tea and biscuits, all the pleasantries of the human world. The void is calm and peaceful, it holds me close. If only I could bring the others, show them. But for now I will live in its beauty alone, with a pen to tell it. It shifts gently, cradling me, giving the clothes I entrusted it with for in-cases. I whisper a thanks and happily replace the hand-me-down pajamas with slacks, a button-up, and a wide, floppy hat. The void doesn’t communicate with sound, but with words.  
‘How fare you? I am sorry for leaving for so long,’  
‘Your gifts keep me company. Do not worry, I prevail.’  
‘I am glad to hear such. May I stay a while? You are so very kind and gentle,’  
‘Of course, dear jumper. Stay as long as you would like. I am happy to have you.’  
‘Thank you, your kindness is so wonderful,’ I can feel the void smile gently. I let myself fall into the soft warmth that it provides, happy to stay like this for eternity.

The revving of a car outside woke Sebastian quickly. He did his usual ‘I’m having anxiety in the middle of the night’ check to see that his brothers, boyfriend and bandmates and crew were all in their bunks, sleeping peacefully. His anxiety was gently eased bunk by bunk, until he got to checking his baby brother’s. Besides the art on the walls and lump of clothes and pillows, it was empty. No Emerson in it. In a panic, he cried out, waking all the others. Remington immediately caught on to what must be happening, joining Sebastian in a panic while Daniel desperately tried to calm his boyfriend down to no avail.  
“What’s going on- OH SHIT” Phil’s cry caught everyone’s attention as the situation dawned on him. Sebastian gestured for Remington to meet him outside, where they would have privacy. He walked outside the bus, and Remington followed.  
“Do you think an umbrella kid got him?” Remington asked in a panicked frenzy.  
“I dunno! That guy earlier doesn’t seem like he’d be sober enough to pull off a kidnapping,” Sebastian was clearly panicked as well, even more so than Remington.  
“Uh, so I’ll try deduction? So, the strong one is just back from the moon, the rumor one is here from LA, one is missing and one dead, one is too high to do anything, and one is powerless. That leaves the knife guy,” Remington narrowed down the options.  
“Or some freak agency who wants to cut him open to see what makes him tick! We don’t know what happened-“ Sebastian cut off, feeling something in his chest, a feeling that he’s felt a few times before.  
“The void.” Those two words carried so much meaning to the pair that no elaboration was needed. Emerson is in the void, alone with it. And they have to get him out safely.

I’m so comfortable here, I never want to leave. The black seems to be getting blacker, and my blood feels sluggish. My mind starts feeling fuzzier and fuzzier. I’m so warm though, why would I want to go? I can’t feel my limbs though, that might be a problem, but I don’t really care. My mind is all foggy, something’s pulling back at me, but I don’t really want to care. It’s so warm…

Sebastian was screaming into a shadow desperately. He could feel that pang fading far too quickly. Emerson never did listen when he warned that the void might hurt him. His voice was hoarse beyond what he could shout with by now, so Remington started trying, with Daniel pitching in too. But no mop of curls surfaced. And the pang kept getting weaker.

After twenty minutes, Diego became worried. He looked cautiously at the shadow Emerson had disappeared into, still smoking and pooling with something blacker than black. In a fit of the impulse to protect, he ran over to it and stuck his hand in, feeling around for Emerson. Eventually he came across what felt like a soft cotton shirt covering a thin shoulder, and he grabbed it and pulled until he saw Emerson’s form surface from the pool of black, barely breathing. Diego quickly checked his pulse, only to find that it was barely even there. He quickly picked him up and rushed to the car to take him back to the tour bus, ignoring speed limits and traffic lights.

Sebastian was crying. The pang was so faint it was hardly there. Remington and Daniel were tired out, their voices rough from calling to Emerson. Daniel came over to comfort his boyfriend, but it did little help. He barely even noticed the car skidding to a stop just in front of them, but he did look up when someone flew out and grabbed what looked like a body from the backseat. He flew to his feet and ran to the man holding the body - Emerson.  
“What’s going on? Is he okay? Rem, call an ambulance, I don’t think he’s breathing!” Sebastan’s panic was set in front of a backdrop of Daniel’s worried face and Remington’s blotchy one pressing to a phone.  
“I wanted to learn about his power, and he showed me, and after he was gone in a shadow for twenty minutes I somehow reached in and pulled him out, and he was like this,” Diego was clearly freaked out as well. He gently handed Emerson’s unconscious form to his elder brother, who cradled him gently, begging him to wake up. A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and pulled Emerson away in a stretcher, leaving his brothers and bandmates a nervous wreck on the asphalt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont say i didnt warn you ;)


	5. Morning Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((i swear the title was no pun intended-)) enjoy some fluff while you can >:D

The first thing I notice is the harsh cold feeling. Then the stark white walls, stench of sanitizer, and the worried faces of my brothers. I carefully close my eyes again, having seen everything I need to at the moment, from Daniel sleeping on Sebastian’s shoulder to the machine monitoring my heart rate. I miss that warm embrace, it was so soft and nice. I wonder what happened to Diego? Was he the one who got me here? He definitely wasn’t here now. I poke open my eye again to check, but this time Remington spots me.  
“Em, you’re okay!!” He cried out in joy, hopping up out of his chair to come to my bedside. “That was quite the drama,” He’s definitely more worse for wear than he’s letting anyone see, and I can see Sebastian smiling to see me but not getting up due to his boyfriend’s sleeping form leaning on him.  
“You gave us quite the scare there,” He shoots me the ‘I need to talk to you privately later’ look, and I know exactly why. The thing is, I don’t want to talk about it. So for now, at least, I don’t.  
“Well I’m here and okay now,” I say quietly, reaching out and gently holding Rem’s hand, which earns a sweet smile from him. Sebastian sighs a bit and ruffles Daniel’s hair, which effectively wakes him up.  
“Whut’s goin’ on?” Daniel’s sleepy voice slurs as he voices his question.  
“Hey there Danny,” I say loud enough for his drowsy ears to hear. His face lights up and he walks over to my bed in unison with Seb. He smiles hugely and silently asks if it’s okay for him to join in with the brotherly affection, and I nod a yes. I smile a bit, feeling warm and safe with my family, before a nurse comes in to check on me and it has to end. I sit quietly and give short responses to his concise questions, and try not to look too upset when he says that visiting hours are up.

Sebastian walked outside with his brother and boyfriend, excusing himself to the bathroom back inside quickly after. His emotions were overflowing, crashing violently to the surface. He rushed into the thankfully empty bathroom and it all came up. The stress, the feeling of doom, the sadness, the anxiety- it all crashed to the surface in a massive display of waterworks. After what he could only guess was 15 minutes of it, a soft knock at the door was followed by Daniel ever so gracefully tripping on his shoe heel and stumbling for a second before sitting down next to his boyfriend, earning a wet laugh. The two lovers simply sat there, holding each other, until both faces were dry. The pair then got up and left quietly, hand in hand, going outside to Remington, buried in some book on his phone, sitting in the faint light of the new sunrise. He looked up when the two others arrived.  
“Hey,” He said plainly. It was clear that he’d shed a few tears himself while alone as well.  
“Hey.” Daniel gave a tired reply.  
“We should get back to the bus, update everyone and all that,” Sebastian avoided any possible conversation. The other two nodded, and they set off back towards the bus.

Diego was shaken up, to say the least. He had found out about another person with powers, low-key kidnapped him, and had him almost die all in the span of a few hours. He walked back to the Academy, not particularly wanting to go back to his place in the boiler room. He walked quietly as he could back to his old room, but nonetheless he was spotted.  
“Another late night, I see?” Pogo looked at him with curiosity and there was a definite glare of wanting to know what he was doing.  
“Yeah,” Diego replied plainly, quickly moving to his room, not turning back to see Pogo shaking his head, with the hint that he knew what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	6. request for help

so, if you don’t know, there was a large amount of drama relating to daniel possibly being a p*do. he got kicked out of the band. on my social media, i’ve cut out any ties or anything related to him i had up. i’m still part of the royal council. with that in mind, i’m unsure if i should continue this. i had big plans that would span at least 25 more chapters, but since danzio is fairly prominent, i’m not sure what to do. please, please please if you read this comment advice. i have no idea. i don’t want to let go of this, but i might have to. thanks.


End file.
